Organization Final:Path of the warrior
Path of the Warrior Path of the warrior takes place directly after the orginal Organization Final Plot Chapter One: The start of a Journey All the members of OF are at the base except Kaxrm. As they sit there they find a recording from Kaxrm. It tells them that after the final battle with Xobb they needed to go to Castle Oblivion and find The gem of Spirit. They go and once they arrive they find Vaxdis one of the members of the original OF sleeping in a memory pod. The gem is also in the pod so they open it up. When he gets out Vaxdis attacks them with his two giant claymores. They defeat him but he was extremely powerful. He gives them the Gem of Spirit and something Kaxrm had given him. I’ts another recording that explains that the gem of spirit is the first part of the path of the warrior and that they need to complete the path to become whole again. He also explains what he knew what was going to happen to him when he fought Xobb. He was now almost none existent and needed them to get to the temple of power to find the next gem. Once there they would fight a giant rouge bloodscarce that was based on Kaxrm memories of his friends. Then they would get the gem of power and give it to Vaxdis. He would then be able to use his powers of a true warrior to bring Kaxrm back. Chapter Two: The Nether World and The battle of Wonder Meanwhile Kaxrm fights his way through the Netherworld and finds the Temple of the Wielder. Here he fights a man in a red cloak that doesn’t seem to be able to die. On the way to the temple of power they stop in Wonder Land where they find nobodies fighting bloodscarce. The ensuing battle turns the paradise into a wasteland. They do however find the temple of Power and the Gem of Power. While they look for the next clue in the temple the man in the red robes comes out and attacks them. When he defeats tem he tells them of a temple that has a link to the nether world that is in the keyblade graveyard. When they reach it they see a woman running out. She draws her weapon and they prepare to fight. Chapter Three: The Graveyard of Nether As she attacked them the mountain collapsed. It fell in between them but she easily broke it in half with magic. She used her sword to attack Vaxdis but he knocked it out of her hands. She pulled out a keyblade and stabbed Vaxdis. Laurxa healed him but was attacked by the girl. Suddenly the man in the red cloak blew everyone back. he turned and made the temple rise out of the ground. he spoke out."Who ever can find the center of the temple first will be able to continue down the path." Then he vanished. Gellax immediatly ran in followed by the woman. Hoxtams simply sat down and screamed. Laurxa picked him up and ran while vaxdis followed. Zipaxz sighed and then went in. Along the way they fought many rouge blood scarces. At the middle they found a giant bloodscarce who was attscking the woman and Gellax. After they defeat it she thanks them and asks if they can join them. They say yes and she takes of her hood. It turns out that she is Laurxas friend from the original O.F. Then they open the nether portal and out falls..........Kaxrm! He stands up and says. "Let's go play!" He attacks them but it seems kind of jokingly. Eventually he stops and hands them the gem of nether. Chapter Four:Temples and Pirates After that, they went to Port Royale because Kaxrm said the Temple of Greed was there. Once they appeared in Port Royale, they got attack by a Giant Rouge Bloodscarce dragon creature. They defeat it after a bit, because it was huge but weak. A mysterious person poped out and challenged Vaxdis and Gellax. After a very long time Gellax and Vaxdis emerged victorious. The mysterious person said that his name was Chuck and he wanted to get the Gem of Greed and all the other gems in the Path of the Warrior so that he could sell them. he then threw fire at them before running off. They follow him to the temple and get the gem before he does. When they escape he yells behind them and the entire tempke catches on Fire. Kaxrm laughs and they all head to the portal. Chapter Five: Axel Returns The OF members go to the World that Never Was for the next gem. They enter the castle and fight a giant bloodscarce. The bloodscarce is about to kill Laurxa when Axel comes in and throws his chakrams at the bloodscarce, killing it. He then goes over to Laurxa and helps her up. Laurxa then asks Axel how he is here, and tells Axel that Luxord said Axel had died. Axel tells her that he just ended up in the realm of darkness, and had just found a way to leave. All the other OF members are suprised to find that Laurxa and Axel are friends.Axel then join the Organization, after Laurxa asks him nonstop if Axel can join. Chapter Six: Traitors Axel finds out that Organization final is on the oppissite side of his old friends Roxas and Xion. Axel asks Laurxa why, but Laurxa's not sure why. Axel tells Laurxa that he's leaving the Organization, and not returning, and if Laurxa still wants to be friends, she must also quit. Axel tells Laurxa he'll wait in Twilight town for one day, and if Laurxa is quiting to meet him there, and then he disappears through a dark corridoor. Laurxa, at then next meeting tells Kaxrm there is a traitor in the group, Kaxrm asks who, and Laurxa replies, "It's Axel, and.... And ME!" Laurxa then go's to Twilight Town to find Axel. Kaxrm and the others go to Neverland for the next gem, and also to search for Axel and Laurxa, who since are now traitors, are enemys of the Organization, and the penalty for being a traitor to Organization Final, is to end up where the Ven Replica's oboe is, the stumach of the heartless, Bethy. Chapter Seven: Penalty Kaxrm looked over the ships railing as it sailed towards the Temple of Friendship. So many things had been happening to him recently. He was starting to feel overwhelmed and betrayed. Of course he was actually betrayed and by his second in command to. He saw two people running and saw a glimpse of red hair. He picked up a pen wrote a note and jumped of hte boat while chasing the figures. Vaxdis went into the captains room and looked at the note. It told him to keep looking for the gems and to not look for him. While he was gone Zipaxz was in charge. Kaxrm wacthed Laurxa and Axel make camp at the bottom of the cliff. As he prepared to strike he heard a voice that said" I would not do that if I were you." He turned around and saw a figure in a black cloak. Xobb and "Truck" were standing behind him with their weopons drawn. Kaxrm stood up and walked toward him. He waved his hand and four more people sprung up. He took a step back before asking"who are you?" "Oh you don't recognize? just like you. or should i say me." was the reply. The man took of his hood to reveal a clone of Kaxrm. He had black skin and glowing red eyes and blood red eyes. "I am the being that was created when you entered the nether. I am the true MASTER OF BLOODSCARCE!." Several bloodscarce jumped up at this moment and got ready to attack when Kaxrm heard a yell. When he turned the entire group disapeared. He saw Laurxa and Axel standing behind him and drew his swords. He turned and shot a blast of blood out of his hand that blew Axel back before talking to Laurxa."How could you? How could you betray us?No I don't even care about us, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HOXTAMS!?!??!?!? You make me sick." Kaxrm turned ,disapointed, and started to walk away. Laurxa spoke up just before he left"You do not understand! I am fully prepared to fight you Kaxrm. I can beat you! Your becoming exactly what you were before! Your turning into a over defensive IDIOT!" She pulled out her chakrams and threw them. Kaxrm's eyes turned red and then he collapsed. Out of his body came dark Kaxrm. He grabbed Laurxa and was ready to throw her against the ground when two red chakrams sliced him in half. He sunk back into the ground and Laurxa and and Axel bound Kaxrm and put him in a tent, while he cursed Laurxa. Chapter Eight: The End of the middle part before the end Once Kaxrm was inside the tent, Axel said he needed to get something real quick, so he left. Laurxa then started to daydream. Kaxrm was able to free himself. He then snuck up behind Laurxa, and summened his weapon, and stabed Laurxa with it, and then disappered through a dark corridior. Axel then enters and runs over to Laurxa, catching her as she started to fall. Laurxa told Axel that it was Kaxrm who stabed her. Laurxa then handed Axel her seashell good luck charm. Laurxa knowing she was about to die told Axel her true feelings for him, saying, "Axel, I... I love you." Laurxa then faded into the darkness. Axel then promised to find Kaxrm and bring an end to him. Axel then went to Final Shadows, hoping Kaxrm would be there, but he didn't see anyone, but Laura, the origional self of Laurxa. Kaxrm was now in Twilight Town. Laurxa was now gone, which ment her origional self would be somewhere. Kaxrm then went through a dark corridoor to Final Shadows. Axel went over to Laura, and found that she was Laurxa's orgional self. Axel then explained what had happened. Kaxrm then entered, and told Axel that if all the gems in The Path of the Warrior were found, Laurxa could return. Axel then asked Kaxrm where the gems where. Kaxrm told him that he had all of them exept, the final one, which was in Radiant Garden. Axel then asked for the ones Kaxrm had, but of course Kaxrm refused to hand them over. Axel then explained to Kaxrm what he was doing was wrong, then finally Kaxrm aggred to hand them over. Axel went to Radiant Gardens and found the last gem. When Axel returned to Final Shadows Laurxa was there. ''Chapter Nine:The final stand of Organization Final'' Kaxrm stared up at the dark tower as snow fell around him. He pulled out a picture of him and Zipaxz Vaxdis Gellax and Hoxtams. He jumped up to get to the top of the giant tower. Lauraxa and Axel found the rest of OF and went to find Kaxrm. When they got to the castle bloodscarce attacked them from every direction. After a heated battle a Giant of a man popped up. Vaxdis stepped forward and attacked him while telling the others to hang on. Laurxa notices that Hoxtams is gone but decides to keep going anyway. After breaking throrugh the front gate she finds two spilt pathways. As she is about to choose another man jumps of the ceiling about to kill her but axel jumps up and stops him. He tells the others to get going before the man killed them. Laurxa Zipaxz Krixen and Gellax ran up the staircase to the second floor. When they got there the elavator to the fifth floor arrived with a woman in it. She laughed and flicked her hand, knocking Krixen into the wall. Krixen nodded at Laurxa and the others to go and they did. After thay got going the elavator was swarmed with heartless nobodies and bloodscarce. After defeating them they arrived at the fifth floor. A man sat cooking but eventualy stood up and hit Zipaxz with a croisant. By now the others knew the drill and started running. Laurxa and Gellax stood at a huge door and walked inside. They found Hoxtams lieng on the ground and picked him up. just then yet another man appeared out of nowhere and Gellax stepped forward. Laurxa ran forward to the next room and opened the door. A man in a hooded cloak stood there but he turned and took the hood off revealing gthat he was Kaxrm, but a shadow. He pulled out a doubledd sided blood sword and a doublesided keyblade. Then he made several other weopons float around him. Laurxa put Hoxtams down and drew her own weapons. Afetr a heated battle Laurxa was on the ground witht he shadow over her. She asked him why he was doing this. He said to reclaim what I lost because I already killed my other obstacles Xobb and that fool Chuck. As he was about to stab her Kaxrm jumped out and kicked him, making him fly back. Laurxa about to pass out watched as Kaxrm and himself fought. The real Kaxrm jumped back and summoned swarms of blloodscarce. The other countered with the same thing. eventauly Kaxrm went into a strange rage. He started to float and his eyes turned blood red. He grabbed the man and threw him at the wall. But the man stepped out of the crevice and threw his keyblade, killing Kaxrm. Just then the rest of OF arrived and totaly owned the shadow dude. They all crowded around Kaxrm's body as he whispered."Well this is it. Been a nice ride." Before he disapeared. Epilouge Axel and Laurxa got married and had a baby named Arret. Zipaxz decided to go back into the pizza biesneus and opened a shop. He adopted a son named Bobby and they became the best cooks ever. Gellax made a magic shop and got very rich. He met a woman and had a little baby boy named James Krixen got married and had a daughter named Tina Vaxdis adopted a daughter named Jessica and he became the champion of everything at Olympus Coliseum, he was even better then Herc. Kaxrm died but a memorial was built in Redwood where he was born. Hoxtams grew up alone because he ran away. he traind al lday long everyay and eventuall, at age 10 went back to Final Shadows. Here he became the leader of the little children. Doctor Moogle was a secret charecter that was never mentioned. however he invented a remedy to being a heartless so yea..... Locations Final Shadows(Organization Finals Base) Castle Oblivion Attic Wonder Land Wonder Wasteland Keyblade Graveyard Charecters Vaxdis Kaxrm Laurxa Gellax Zipaxz Mystery Man Krixen (Formerly mystery woman) Secret Charecters Doctor Moogle: The smartest Moogle ever he fights with creations he has made. Nether Kaxrm: The only charecter with double sided weopons. Sora: I dont think he needs a explanation Xobb:errr read the first story geez Gameplay The game is played witha party of four meaning four people can play at once. At the hub world(Final Shadows) there is a list of things to do. After you choose a mission you choose charecters(some have specific charecters) If the mission has only two charecters required alone the others will play bloodscarce of the charecter of there choosing. Once on a mission it will retain the Kingdom hearts two controls but in four seperate split screens. There are shops of hte beginnig of each world and also a challenge. Writers Head Writer: Freaky Beserker Contribution Writers:Gellax is me, LaurxaFinal Category:Stories Category:Organization Final